Letting It out
by AwesomeRiana
Summary: Danny's been under a lot of pressure lately, and is in the park alone crying, but when Dash and Jazz show up, Dash hides to find out more, and Jazz helps her "little brother", when Dash puts the pieces together about Danny Phantom... he gets it completely wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO!**

**this is my third story!**

**this one is revolving around first brotherly sisterly love!**

**remember if i get a review i will make sure to post the next chapter!**

**i post everyday!**

**sorry if theses are short**

* * *

Dash Baxter was walking home from detention along the side walk, somehow, Fenton got out early for "having to use the bathroom"

"That wimp can't even handle detention!" Dash said to himself

"I'll make sure to wail on him hard tomorrow." he said smiling to himself

_if only Phantom was here! we could wail on him together! _Dash thought

as he was walking home he decided if he saw Phantom, he would do anything in his power to ask him,

He decided to wait by the park, were Phantom was most of the time

but he was already there! Dash started running!

"Hey Ph-" he was stopped mid-sentence

wait, was he, _crying?!_

and sure enough he was right

Danny sat solemnly in his ghost form on the park bench, with tears slowly falling down his cheeks

Dash didn't think his hero was capable of crying,

He started walking towards Phantom wanting to comfort him

he stopped

someone was coming

It was Jazz

as soon as she saw Phantom she dropped everything, her books, journals, and bag, and ran over to Phantom

she sat next to him on the bench embracing him into a hug

_wait, whats happening _Dash thought, he wanted to see more, so he hid behind a tree.

"I'ts OK little brother, we all need to let it out sometimes," she said to him

_little brother?! what?_

Phantom leaned into her neck, and started to sob

"It's OK to cry" Jazz didn't know why Danny was crying, but she guessed he was under to much pressure

Jazz started to hum a soft tune, calming Danny down

soon Danny stopped crying, and looked up to Jazz

"thank you, Jazz" he said

"for what?" she asked

"everything, your the best sister anyone guy could have," he said hugging her real tight

Jazz's heart was warmed at his comment

Dash on the other hand...

_i have no idea whats happening._

"come on little brother, lets get you home." she said walking Danny away from the park

Danny got up and started walking home

Dash's brain was running at a hundred miles per hour.

he began to put he pieces together

_that explains the dissaprences_

_the look alikes_

_and him saying "sister"_

_wait,_

"I'VE BEEN WAILING ON FENTONS DEAD BROTHER?!" Dash said aloud

* * *

__**pffft hahahahahaha! i update every day, or if somethings wrong, every other day, but mostly everyday **

**but anyways now you know what happens when Dash starts to think**

***mimics explosion* **

**boom.**

**well c u next time! sorry for the shortness remember to review!**

**1 review= next chapter today or tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**my favorite review goes out to married-to-Danny**

_**dash's little tiny brain exploded**_** boooom!**

**and no guest, i do not mean his twin brother**

**hears chapter 2! XD**

* * *

Dash walked to school with a lot on his mind

_i can't believe i thought about asking Fentons dead brother to beat his alive brother up! _Dash thought. Dash walked to his locker to get his books for English class, He could question Fenton then. As he walked down the hallway with Kwan, He say Danny talking to the goth girl.

"Hey Fenton!," Dash called

"Oh, great, just what i need." Danny said sarcastically

Dash walked up to Danny and looked at him angrily

"I figured it out Fenton, and because of it, your off the hook, for now" he said sizing him up. Danny froze

"y-y-you did?" He said nervously

"yea Fenton, and i can't believe i'm saying this but, sorry about your brother, Fentina." Dash said somewhat not meaning it.

_brother? i don't have a brother, unless_

Danny had figured it out with ease.

_"_Oh yea, it's such a shame, isn't it?" he said forcing himself not to sound sarcastic

"um, Danny? you have a-" Danny clamped her mouth shut

"i guess if you bully me i'll just have to tell him to come even it out." Danny said

and man, Dash was GONE. Once Dash was gone, Danny started laughing his head off.

"Danny, you have a brother?" Sam asked

"um, no?!" Danny replied "He must of seen me at the park yesterday with Jazz," he said still trying not to laugh

"he thinks Phantom is my dead brother!" he said laughing

and Sam started laughing to!

Tucker walked up, late for school

"whats so funny guys?" Tucker asked

Sam answered for him "Dash thinks Phantom is Danny's dead brother!" Sam giggled

"well now you know what happens win Dash thinks!" he said mimicking the sound and hand motions of an explosion

"come on, guys, we'll be late for class" Tucker suggested giggling. A cold blue mist formed out of Danny's mouth,

"yep, we sure will" Danny said ,going ghost

"who wants to come today?" Danny said

both raised there hands like they were in kindergarten

"eni meanie miney Moe, skulker came and broke a toe, Ember laughed, box ghost danced and skulker ran away." Danny said pointing at Sam, but before Tucker could do anything he was grabbed by Danny and phased out of the room.

"nice to see you to." Sam said sarcastically

* * *

"Seriously? i came all this way to deal with you?!" he said glaring at Klemper

"will you be my friend!?" Klemper said running to him

"for that last time, NO!" he said folding his arms "care to do the honors Tuck?"

"with pleasure!" he said sucking up the ghost.

"now lets get to class so we can get detention." Tucker said

"juuuuuust great." Danny said grabbing tucker by arms

"tell you what, I'll let you beat me at Doomed if we have any time" he said grasping Danny's arms

Danny laughed "that's what you think!"

* * *

After school (and detention) Danny flew home, and remembering his parents were gone, phased trough the door.

"Hey Danny! Felling better much?" Jazz asked

"yea, today was the exact oppiste of yesterday!" he said remembering the events

"Care to tell?" Jazz asked hopefully

"well. for starters, Dash must of saw us in the park yesterday," Danny said

"HE DID?" Jazz remarked, worried for her brothers safety

"relax, when he put the pieces together, being the idiot that he is, he got it compleatly wrong, and now, I got a free card for bullying and my secrets safe!" he said with a smile

"what did he think?" she asked

"apparently, Phantoms my dead brother.' he said grabbing some soda from the fridge

Jazz laughed until she saw Danny grab the soda

"ah! don't drink that!" she said taking the soda from him

"uh, why?" he said

Jazz turned the can around to show him the label Jack had slapped on

_anti-ghost soda!_

'of course." Danny said annoyed

"I'm going to see my Friends down the block, I'll grab you something that's not _ghost free _at the store." she said

"you have Friends?" Danny said surprised

"do you _want_ me to change my mind?" she said in an agitated tone

"nope, thanks Jazz!" He said running up to his room

* * *

"Danny, I really think you should fix this!" Sam said over the phone

"why!? I'ts great! i got a free ticket and my se-" he was stopped

"you're secrets _not _safe Danny!" she said "he has never seen you to together before and even though he is as dumb as a doorknob, he's bound to find out sometime!"

"well, at least let me enjoy it for a little while, I mean, This is the happiest I've been in weeks!" He stated

"fine." Sam said in defeat "but don't say I warned you!" she said hanging up.

_little pushy much?_


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO!**

**hi, before we start, remember that i have already updated chapter 7 for April fools, fool, it didn't go to the top of the archive though**

**so you have to go to the second page to find it**

**anyways thanks for the awesome reviews! keep reviewing!**

* * *

_little pushy much? _Danny thought

although, Sam did have a point, It didn't take a genius to figure out his secret. And after all, Dash wasent a genius...

"OK, i should probably tell him."

_not my secret, just that phantoms not my brother_

_"_great, now i can look forward to an extra beating this week." Danny said sighing

Danny walked out of the room to find a big bag of chips and a 6 pack of soda, there was a note next to it

_mom and dad will be home around 7:00-Jazz_

He looked at the clock, 7:00, he looked at his hand, witch was phased through the bag of chips, then he looked at the door, witch was being opened.

He quickly removed his hand from the bag and toke a soda and the bag of chips, running to sit on the couch

And of course, as soon as his parents, walked In, his ghost sense went off.

"But I'm hungry!" Danny said aloud moaning

but he got up and walked out of the door, compleatly ignoring the fact his parents were trying to talk to him

"ya, whatever your talking about, I'm 14, i don't really care." he said to his parents walking out the door.

And surprise, surprise, wadaya know, there was the box ghost trying to scare Dash at his front door... grrrrreeeaaat.

"seriously," Danny said pulling out the Fenton thermos "you're not scary!"

the blue light rapped around the Box Ghost pulling him in

"What! you wernt scared!?" Dash said looking at Danny

"and you were?'" Danny said

"well, uh, NO, I'm not scared of anything!" Dash said

"you're probably not scared because of your brother.' he said mockingly

Danny tensed

"look Dash Phantom's not my dead brother." he said

"Liar, your just saying that to-to." he was dumbfounded "Yes he is."

"No he's not"

"Yes he is."

"I don't even have a brother, Dash!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"(impatiently) I think I would know if I had another brother, Dash."

"Maybe it's like my favorite soap opera and Phantom and you are twins but he was taken home by the wrong family and they abused him so he ran away and then fell in a pit of toxic waste and got super powers and when he's fighting a really nasty bad guy he's gonna get blasted and then he'll be bleeding on the ground and his dying confession will be that you're his brother!" Dash said

...

"you watch soap operas?" Danny said

"um, noooooo" Dash said realizing what he had said

"ya, just like there aren't teddy bears in your closet.'" Danny said

"but seriously, I'm not lying! Phantoms not my dead brother!" Danny yelled

"then you're hiding something about him aren't you?" Dash said, thinking

"uhhh, why would I?" He said nervously, Sam was right, he was too close

"because this was the ultimate wailing card, you would have a reason the give it up."

then a light clicked

BOOM! *explosion in Dash's brain*

it hit him

he got it wrong

Danny noticed

Danny started to freak out

Dash looked at Danny

"you're parents ghost portal, you were gone for a week, that's when phantom started showing up, you started disapearing from class,"

"why you look alike" then Dash looked at Danny

when he looked at him, he could imagine Phantom clearly

"you're half ghost," Dash whispered "you're Danny phantom."

when Sam rounded the corner seeing Danny freaking out, and Dash with a suprised look one his face as he backed away, only one think came to mind

"TOLD YOU SO!" she screamed to Danny

"NOT HELPING!" Danny screamed back.

* * *

**sorry for the shortness**

**and thank you ItTicklesLikeCrazy for the convo! (:)**

**I will be starting a new series soon called Secrets in a Sketchbook**

**don't forget to check out April fools fool!**

**thanks for reading**

**remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello once again!**

**make sure to check my other storys! i update them, but for some reason they wont go back tot he top of page one...**

**so you might have to dig to find them.**

**my stories have sponge bob faces on them!**

**OK anyway, here is chapter 4!**

* * *

Dash Baxter didn't know HOW he knew, or WHY he was correct, but, he just,_ knew it._

"I don't get it!, there's no explanation but i know for sure you AREA Danny Phantom" Dash's brain started to hurt from all the thinking

but before he could ask questions Sam zipped by grabbing Danny by the collar

"WAIT! I NEED YOU TO EXPLAIN IT TO ME!" Dash yelled with no success

But Danny was already gone.

* * *

As soon as Dash was out of sight, Danny transformed into Phantom and this time grabbed Sam taking him with her.

"i told you..." Sam said

"you can stop, i get it." Danny said looking down at her

"fine, fine.' she said smiling

"This isn't funny Sam!" Danny yelled as he phased her threw her house window "Dash knows! he might blow it to the whole school!"

"Danny, calm down, Dash knows but who would believe him if he came into the school saying "DANNY FENTON AND DANNY PHANTOM ARE THE SAME PERSON! EVERYBODY GET HIM!" She yelled mockingly

"i guess you're right but-

" but know that dash knows he will stop beating you up!" Tucker said as everybody screamed

"WERE DID YOU COME FROM!?" Danny yelled at Tucker

"AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!" Sam screamed even louder

"you're parents wernt home so i came in" Tucker said

"to her house?" Danny said

Sam got up ready to punch Tucker, but Danny stopped her

"Sam we have better things to do,"Danny said " you to enjoy yourself's, I need to clear my head, and Dash's." Danny sighed

* * *

Dash was frantically searching for Danny, he needed answers. As Dash rounded the corner to the park He saw Phantom sitting on the bench.

Danny turned his head "you wanted answers?" Danny said standing up reverting to human "well her you go."

"but-but but how is it possible?" Dash asked

"lab accident, but we don't exactly know- and neither do my parents.' Danny said sternly "so if you tell them, i will personally embarrass you on the news, i happen to be on there a lot ya know."

Dash gulped and crossed his heart "not a soul,"he said

"but can i ask you one thing?" Dash asked getting closer to Danny

"depends," he replied

"why were you crying here yesterday." Dash said

Danny transformed

"that's one question i don't want to answer, i still have a personal life.' He said flying off

Dash thought back to all the things he made Fenton do, that was Phantom, the alter ego wimp/superhero that saved the town every day, had to deal with him at school, and keep his grades up, live with the fact that his parents only loved one side of him, and much more.

"i never realized how much fenton-er Phantom, had to deal with everyday." Dash thought aloud sighing

Guilt started to flood Dash

* * *

**boom, done!**

**enjoy, check out my latest story Secrets in A Sketchbook!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**BUT HERE YOU GO!**

**PS. I JUST FINISHED THE AFTERMATH FOR APRIL FOOLS FOOL!**

* * *

Danny flew off, wishing that Dash had never seen him in the park. 1: it was embarrassing

2: he had figured it out.

3: there was no going back now that he had just gone ghost in front of him.

unless...

Danny stopped mid-air

THAT WAS IT!

All he had to do was get Fenton and Phantom in the same place at once. but. How?

Duplication.

Why had he not thought of it before!

_man, I'm so stupid! why didn't i think of this before!?_

He could only sperate himself into one, but that was all he needed.

* * *

**gosh, sorry for the super shortness, i am having some serious writers block for this story!**

**mabey you guys could help?**

**well, make sure to check out April Fools fool, chapter 8 it up! but theres a glitch, its on page 3 and 1...**

**but, the votes are alos in for secrets in a sketchbook so i will probubly update tommorow. I just finished my super long after math for April Fools Fool, so. sorry!**

***lots of boos from crowd***

**what! i said i'm sorry!**

***tomato hits my face***

**thanks...**


	6. the next chapter

**ok I'm not going to continue this story! not like Secrets in a Sketchbook, but this is because i want YOU! to make and ending!**

**PM your ending! if you need to PM me more then once its okay! just say at the top of the second message CONTINUED! it will be a contest! whoever makes the best ending (or rest of the chapters) will get there story posted on my account then i will post the winner at the top! kinda like this**

**vvvvv**

* * *

**ok! the winner of the Endings Contest is!**

**(random person)!**

**congratulations (random person)!**

**this is what they wrote! make sure to check out there channel!**

* * *

storystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystory storystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystory storystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystory storystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystory storystorystorystory

* * *

**here are the other people that made endings! check out there channels to!**

* * *

thanks guys! i hope you have fun with this!

rules:

no bad talk

no death

no suicide

make it K rated no bad refrences

OK HAVE FUN

MAY THE BEST WRITTER WIN!


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, only 2 people did the contest but out of the 2 ItTicklesLikeCrazy won! here is her story!**

* * *

"Okay Tucker, everything in place?" Danny asked through the Fenton Phones.

"Yes, the pea is in the pod! The egg is in the nest! The fish is in the stream! The yarn is in the basket! The ghost is in the Fenton Thermos! The cat is in the-"

"WE GET IT!" Sam screamed over the transmission, making Danny wish he didn't have super-hearing. "Enough with the stupid metaphors! Are we sure this is going to work?"

"No," Danny replied truthfully, "but I'm not going to let him run around with my secret! The only thing he can keep quiet about is that collection of CuddleBears in his closet."

"CuddleBears? Like the pastel colored teddy bears little girls beg for for Christmas?" Tucker asked incredulously. "I knew Dash was a sad case, but this is a little too weird!"

"Tell me about it," Danny grumbled. "Let's do this thing!" he crouched down even further behind the park b*** and let the familiar halo of light surround him. The rings moved fast, and in no time Danny Phantom was where Danny Fenton had been. Danny focused and soon there were two of him. He made the duplicate change back to normal.

"Let a 'rip, Tuck!" Danny commanded. There was a low deep sound on the other end, followed by laughter from Tucker.

"As much as I enjoy listening to you pass gas, Tucker, I'd appreciate if we could get this thing going. I don't exactly appreciate spending more time then I have to next to a Nasty Burger dumpster, especially when it smells like the back end of a cow who has been eating like Tucker for the past week," Sam stated dryly.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Tucker murmured. There was a small sound on the other end, the Fenton Thermos releasing something.

"HAHA!" came through the transmission. "I AM THE BOX GHOST! YOU CANNOT HOLD ME WITHIN YOUR CYLINDRICAL CONTAINER FOR LONG!" Danny resisted the urge to roll his eyes and had the duplicate, the human version, stand up and step out of the bushes.

A moment later there was a scream and Danny peeked through the bushes to see what was going on. As predicted, the Box Ghost was causing mayhem throughout the park. Dash, who had been doing who knows what, had gotten just close enough to be one of the 'terrified' people.

Danny's duplicate was acting scared along with the rest of the people, just in Dash's line of sight. Dash looked skeptical, but the Danny duplicate pretended not to notice him. Dash jogged up to the Danny duplicate, giving the Box Ghost a wide birth.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Dash wondered. Danny could hear it easily with his super hearing, and there was a faint echo from the duplicate's ears.

The Danny duplicate chuckled nervously, just like he was supposed to. "Dash, about the whole me being Danny Phantom thing..." the duplicate trailed off. That was Danny's cue.

Danny flew out and hovered, easily in view. Dash gaped at his flying form, and looked from him to the Danny duplicate to back to him. Danny struggled a smile at Dash's face, ignoring the fact that it looked like his eye's were about to pop out of their sockets. He easily beat the Box Ghost while spectators, and most importantly, Dash, watched from below. When he finished he saluted the cheering crowd and flew off before turning invisible and returning to behind the bushes.

"I kinda lied..." the duplicate finished weakly. "I'm not Danny Phantom, but I took advantage of the similarities and your assumptions so you wouldn't pick on me anymore. Jazz is psycho-analyzing Phantom, who is lonely 'cause he has no family or friends anymore, and found he's soothed when he's called 'brother' and since she's older then him, biologically, she calls him little brother," the Danny duplicate explained, rushing his words out as if he was nervous.

Dash scowled, punched Danny hard on the left cheek, and stalked away to go do whatever he'd been doing before. The Danny duplicate walked back to the bushes and was quickly absorbed by Danny before Danny changed back to human form. There were cheers from the other end of the Fenton Phones, but Danny ignored them and rubbed his slightly sore left cheek.

Victory was sweet, but sooner or later Dash would begin to wonder how exactly Danny had done that changing trick. They might come up with a clever lie for that too, but eventually somebody who couldn't keep their mouth shut would find out. This was only a temporary solution.

* * *

**i thought this was amazing! i loved it congrats ItTicklesLikeCrazy!**

**the other person who wrote a story ending was PhantomHeart22**

**congrats again!**


End file.
